Grojband In Middleschool
by Forksvs.Spoons
Summary: Grojband is in middle school. Along the way, Kin develops an obsession with Annabelle and Kon gets a secret admirer. Meanwhile, Corey and Laney are constantly picked on by eighth grader Eddie Bachelor. Alot of OCS will be in this story so I won't list them. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

I call middle school 5-8 grade because where I live middle school starts at 5th grade and not 6th so just to say that.

Laney's POV

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

My alarm clock went off but I ignore it. " I'm not ready!" I yell. " Yes you are! There's blueberry pancakes on the table." Oh gosh. I went back to sleep. I wasn't used to waking up at 6:00 opposed to 8:00. To set things straight, I do not have a crush on Corey! It's those stupid fanfictions that think we will be kissing when we are 21. Noooooooooo! Actually I'll still be single when I'm 21. Not that I'm supposed to be dating at 10 years old.

30 minutes later

Oh shoot I overslept! I put on my usual outfit stuff a muffin in my mouth and brush my teeth and hair. I run to the bus stop to see the bus isn't there. I see Kin and Kon and Corey. " Hey Lanes you can get in front of me." Corey says when I get there. " Thanks." I said and 5 seconds later the bus came. On the bus I sat next to Corey, who sat across from the twins. I was just happy I got the window seat. " So Lanes, excited for 5th grade?" Corey asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and said " I guess." " Don't worry. It's not so bad once you get through your first week." Corey reassured me. I didn't know what to say. That was the end of our conversation when the bus arrived to the school. As I stepped off I remembered what class I had. It was PE. I was so panicked. I forgot my sneakers! What if the gym teacher yells at me? Or if was a fat old man who already wa having a bad day? As I entered the school I saw Corey and tapped him. " Corey! I have PE and I forgot my sneakers!" I said. " Don't worry! Remember the 4th grade pink-out for breast cancer?" I nodded my head. " I'm wearing those sneakers with pink laces that you can use!" he said. " What will you wear?" I asked. He whispered in my ear. Oh no

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Corey's POV

I was laughed at and giggles filled the hallway as I walked to class wearing…..Laney's boots. I mean I know it's bad but I would do anything for Laney. " Hey loser! What's with the boots!?" an 8th grader said pushing me. " Are packing or buying for lunch?" he asked. " Why should you know?" said a familiar voice behind me. It was Laney. " Let's go Corey." she pulled me away from the 8th grader. " Thanks." I said to Laney. " No problem. You can have your sneakers back." she says. I swear if Laney weren't there I wouldn't be having lunch.

IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH TRANSITION

At lunchtime Kin. Kon and Laney sat by me. Kin and Kon already knew what happened. Apparently, word goes around fast in this school. I was really fine. All he did was call me a loser, ask about my boots, and asked if I were packing or buying. " Dude was it like a big, scary eighth grader?" Kin and Kon asked. "It was just an eighth grader, I swear I'm fine." I said annoyed. I really am just fine.

Kin's POV

Oh my god! I'm so happy. Annabelle is in my classes! Well most of them. But still it's awesome since Annabelle is the prettiest girl I know. Today I was following her in the hallway. " Can you like stop Kin?" she finally says. When she spoke to me I almost fainted. " Ugggh! You're so weird!" she said " Just go take a hike.". The fact that she knows my name is just wonderful. The words she said weren't exactly nice but nicer than what Laney would say. She'll probably like me when I'm older. I mean I'm way nicer than the boy she likes. Plus, I have more brains. Once she notices that I'm way better than him she'll be all over me when we're older. ( A/N: You guys remember Annabelle Frost from my fanfiction Something Else? Check chapter 2 when Kin is partnered up with her.) " Ok. Anything for you Annabelle." I reply. I probably will take a hike someday anyways. She just sighs and rolls her eyes. " Whatever. Just go leave me alone." she says. " Such beauty shouldn't be left alone." I say.

KIN'S A WEIRDO TRANSITION

Kon's POV

Middle school is hard. At least Kin is in all my classes. Kin always knows what to do. And Judy Pullman is in most of my classes. That's awesome. Judy is one of my best friends. She doesn't know I like her secretly. She's just adorably cute. (A/N: I do not know if that even made sense. Kon isn't supposed to make sense anyways.) Her brown curly hair and purple glasses make her stand out. I don't think it's right that 5th graders are " dating " though. (A/N: In 3rd grade kids were dating in my school.) They just break up for fun and then get with someone else. My first day of middle school went pretty well. Not Corey's though. Eighth graders are jerks. When I'm in eighth grade I would be nice to all the fifth graders and give them cookies. Not take their lunches and lunch money. I probably will if I don't have lunch money or lunch money and I had bad day and they are being annoying. But not most of the time. So far only Kin, Laney, and I are having good days.

Laney's POV

I'm having a terrible day.

No One's POV

Laney's day has been terrible so far. The big bad eighth grader came back when the band wasn't here. " What's for lunch?" he says. " How about a knuckle sandwich?" Laney replies. The crowd gasps. " Nobody can say that to Eddie!" one person says. " The fifth graders already had lunch wise guy." Laney says yet another comment. She runs away into a bathroom and locks the stall. " Hey are you the one who said those things to Eddie?" a voice says while I'm in the stall.

END OF CHAPTER

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND. Please review.

Question of the Chapter: How long should this fanfiction be? Answer in reviews please not Private Messages.


	2. Laney's New Friend

Here are your reviews

fanficlover2266 posted 2 reviews: 1. is it Carrie? and more random people?

color3grojband says: love it! is the other character a oc or someone else?

Me: The voice is an oc. And thank you so much for following and favoriting! I think you'll like this story. :)

fanfictionlover2266 also says:

OMGG Remix! When I was in 5th grade I was 10! and I started middle school not so long ago. But in MY middle school we start from 6th to 8th. XD. I'm in 6th

Me: Actually I didn't plan for Carrie to appear but the Newmans might. There will be another oc in this chapter. Yeah most middle schools are 6th to 8th but where I live it's 5th to 8th. So let's get started with the story!

Laney's POV

I quickly opened the stall door. Surprisingly, I saw a boy. " What the?" I started. " I'm Ryan Haight." the boy says. (A/N: Ryan Haight is also in Something Else he is partnered with Kon.) He gives me a smile that I admit is cute. " I'm Laney." I say " I know. I'm writing a story about Grojband." he says holding out his hand. " But the music is pretty bad." I refuse to shake his hand. " I thought maybe we could be friends. " Not happening." I say. Who is he? Insults the band then asks to be friends. " Why are you in the girls room?" I ask out of curiosity. " Research. I assumed you'd say something out loud that I could use for the story. But you didn't." " Well you assumed wrong." " Sorry Mrs. Penn I-" " I never married. How'd you even get in?" " My mom's wig." he says smiling. I sigh. What a waste of time. I walk out the bathroom. I quickly write in my diary:

" Dear diary,

So far today I overslept, get picked on, and meet a weirdo. My bad day is getting worse each step I take. That Ryan dude whatever his name is better back off. He doesn't know what I am capable of. And I'm not afraid of a trip to the principal's office either."

When I finish writing I look up at a familiar face. Eddie. I gulped. I was being quite rude to him earlier. " So, you think you can make me look dumb and run off. Gimme that thing!" he snatched my diary. " Quit it!" I shouted. He started reading it. Then, the bathroom door flew open. " Leave her alone." Ryan says. I sigh knowing he would do nothing but make it worse. " Or else?" Eddie says. " You see my dad is a champion wrestler. He has never been defeated." the lies slipping out of his mouth just made it so obvious he was lying. I might as well just dig up my grave right now. " And once he beat up an 8th grader. The kid became blind and could never walk again. My dad went to jail for it. He's not afraid to do it again." Eddie obviously needed his eyesight and ability to walk, so he dropped my diary and backed away before running. Ryan and I high fived. " Oh thank you Ryan!" I say hugging him. I'm usually not the person to hug, especially a boy but this was just once. I hugged him tightly. " No problem." Ryan says as his cheeks get a little red.

Ryan's POV

Laney is just a sight for sore eyes. She's really pretty when she's mad. Too bad she has a crush on Corey. Though, she never shows it, I know she does. Corey is oblivious to the fact she does. I mean what does she see in him. This story will be good. I hope Laney didn't see me blush when she hugged me. She's only in 5th grade yet very very pretty. I keep in mind that she likes Corey. I still remind myself that sometimes. She could do so much better than Corey. I treat her better. Just saying. I still think she's mad at me for calling the band's music bad. On my way to geography I bump into Corey. " Corey Riffin from groband!" I say excited. " That's me." Corey says looking up. " I was making a story about you and Laney when you are 21 and" I start. " Wait. Laney does not like me. After the fanfictions came out we agreed that we don't like each other. I mean she's my best friend. I think of her as my little sister." " Ooops sorry. By the way, my name is Ryan….Haight." " Yeah I gotta get to class." Corey says. " I bet you do. I have to as well." I say.

Corey's POV

What a weirdo. I do like Laney is just that she said she thought of me as a big brother. I never thought of her as a little sister. I always liked her. No. I always LOVED her. But Laney obviously doesn't like me back. :(. So what? I'm only in 5th grade. I have a whole lot of time to win her back. I was so happy this was my last class today. On my way I see Laney. " Hey Lanes. Do you know that weirdo Ryan Haight?" I whisper to her. " He's a good person. He saved me from Eddie." she replies. " Who?" I ask. " That kid who picks on you and me." " Oh." " But he thought you an I were like in love!" I whisper. " Don't mind him. He is stupid sometimes but he is still a good friend." Laney says. Laney is hilarious.

Judy's POV

Kon is in most of my classes. What a relief! Kon is so fun to be around. Plus, the fact that I have a crush on him. * crickets chirp * I know! He is supposed to be my best friend! I'm the worst! :'(. I slumped in my seat in class that day.

End of chapter

I personally think I'd give this chapter 5/10. Only because it got boring when everyone's pov was about their crush except Laney.

Question of The Chapter: Do you think RyanxLaney is a good idea. I mean Laney doesn't like Corey in this fanfiction anyways.

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND


	3. Eddie

Omg guys thank you! I got 5 more reviews in just the second chapter. How awesome! I made 2 chapters in a day yesterday so I figured my fingers needed a break. So did my brain. But now I am ready! Here are your awesome reviews.

dragonsrule91 says: im not so sure about the RyanxLaney pairing, ya you said that in this story Laney doesn't love Corey, but Corey loves Laney it would make it interesting on how Corey will react to the relationship if it happens

Me: I don't really ship that couple as much as Laney and Corey. And I know Corey likes Laney, Laney doesn't like Corey. I just decided to mix it up since most fanfics make Laney like Corey or they like each other and I wanted to do my own thing. ( Sorry if someone already did this idea!)

Musical Skater posted 2 reviews: All i have to say is that when i read Kin's POV All I could hear was the song "Nice Guys" by Nigahiga ringing though my head XD.

She also said: Don't change a ship, trust me just don't...Some people will just go *Coco Clock goes off*...Like that.

Me: I really like your sense of humor XD. Yeah, I've seen really crazy CoreyxLaney shippers. But I don't care what they think because it's my own thing. Plus, I go by the rule of " Don't like, don't read."

fanficlover2266 also did 2 reviews: Thanks for giving me a shout-out! i'll give u on...HEY DUMB-BELLS *not really* READ THIS STORY! ya'll ain't dumb-bells, I was just kidding. but READ THIS STORY

Then he/she said: I always for get to answer the Q- yes I think RyanxLaney is a good idea. What does Ryan look like? What grade?

Me: You're welcome! I can't believe this! People like my stories. And you are actually telling people to read it. This is just too much! Yes I like Ryan x Laney as well. Ryan has like dirtyish blondish hair. Blue eyes and for some reason really red lips. And Ryan is in Laney's grade. 5th.

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND

Corey's POV

Today at band practice we really didn't practice. We spoke about our first 2 days of middle school and how it was so "hard". The only thing that's hard is being picked on by eighth graders and having weirdos like Ryan in all of your classes. Laney has every class with Ryan, but I have no classes with Laney. " How was your first 2 days Lanes?" I asked Laney. " I felt I could be put on fire and feel the same way about the first 2 days of school." Lanes replied with no expression. " But, then it felt like someone throw a bucket of ice water at me right when I felt like I would die in a fire." I knew she talking about Ryan saving her from Eddie. I felt like it was stupid because all Eddie really was really going to do was read her diary. It's not like eighth grade boys beat up fifth grade girls. " Cool. My first 2 days were not that best days in my life." I said. " It's not like any day of school would ever be the best day of your life." Kon said. " Correct. The days you don't have school are always the best days of your life." Kin says. " Not when you live with Trina." I say rolling my eyes and sighing. Everyone shut up for a few minutes. You see, my mom died right after giving birth. When I was eight my dad died, leaving me with Trina. " I bet you guys are hungry I'm going to make some peanut butter and jelly." Laney finally said breaking the silence. " Yeah that's a good idea." we all agreed. A few minutes later Laney came in with a large stack of sandwiches. I bet my mom would be proud to see me in 5th grade right now.

Annabelle's POV

Kin is such a weirdo! Like the other day he took my water bottle and put his like mouth on it. People call me snotty or snobby and I'm like whatever. They are just mad because my daddy's rich. These shoes are real gold and diamonds. We have people shopping for clothes at dollar stores and stuff. My bff is Trina Riffin because she is so fab. If you saw her this summer you would faint. if you were a boy. Anyways, I know Kin is just trying to get my attention, like what a loser. He has zero chance of getting me to like him. This is what happened earlier today at school:

*Earlier Today Transition*

I was walking to my locker and guess what? My books fell out of my hand! I always wait for the boys to try and get it for me. But this time Kin picked the books up! I bet his finger was just fresh out his nose. " Ew! Don't ever touch me or anything that belongs to me. Got it?" I yell at Kin. Trina, who is in eighth grade says " Um I suggest you get it." I then walk away from Kin who looked sad. Trina did the same.

Kin's POV

" I'VE BEEN HUMILIATED!" I scream to the band at lunch time, crying. Kon was patting my back. " You know what can make you get over her?" Kon asks. They twins gasped and said in unison " HONEY JALAPENO PICKLE ICE CREAM!" Laney rolled her eyes and sighed. She was still mad about " losing " her lunch.

* END OF FLASHBACK TRANSITION*

Laney's POV

Something terrible happened! I bet you all can guess it. Yes it was that moron Eddie. This time he took my lunchbox. " Oh you don't need this!" he says snatching my lunchbox. He opens it and says " You pig. I bet you weren't even going to share.". " Stop!" I shout. " Or what? You're gonna get your little boyfriend to stop me again?" My cheeks got a little red when he called Ryan my " boyfriend " " He's not my boyfriend!" I yell still blushing. He dumps the food out of my lunch box. He snatches a bag of cookies, chocalote pudding, jello, potato chips, and a juice box leaving me with a box of raisins and a container of green apple slices. He quickly snatches my sandwich as well. " I get really hungry during class." he says. " You're not supposed to eat during classes." I respond. " Whatever." he says and walks away. At lunch at sat with the band and sadly ate my apple slices. " What happened Laney?" Corey asks. " I lost my lunch." I quickly say lying. Corey gives me the I-know-you're-lying-but-we-will-talk-about-it-late r look. I sigh. That was the worst lie I've told in history. I lost my lunch. Who in the world loses lunch? " You want my juice box? I figured you need some since you " lost" your lunch." Corey says making quotation marks with his fingers on the word " lost ". I got really angry at Corey because of what Corey said and what Eddie did. " Why don't you just shut up!?" I shout at Corey. ( A/N: Please keep in mind that this happened after Kin started crying over Annabelle.) After I yelled at Corey the whole lunch was silent. I felt pretty bad for yelling at Corey. But, I was relieved that I let off some steam. But not at Corey since he's my best friend. I'd probably yell at Ryan or-. Speaking of Ryan, where is he?

Ryan's POV

I'm in hiding right now. Reason?: Eddie. " If I see you today I will give you a wedgie so hard that you can't poop for 3 years. . And forget your dad. I can't believe you thought that I fell for that." Eddie said laughing. Laney finally finds me hiding behind a plant in the hallway. " Hey!" she says as I pull her behind the plant. " Shh! I don't want Eddie to see me?" " Why exactly?" I whisper in her ear what Eddie told me. " He won't do it. " she reassures me. " He probably will, if not he will do something worse." I say. " Just go. If he sees me with you he'll give us both wedgies! OR WORSE!" I say. " Wait! I have something to tell you." she says to me. She whispers to me about how Eddie stole her lunch and how she felt bad about yelling at Corey.

No One's POV

Corey's heart is still shattered. Annabelle's was using cleansing wipes to clean the books that Kin picked up. Kin and Kon are now getting Honey Jalapeno Pickle ice cream. Laney still feels guilt about yelling at Corey. And Ryan is hiding in his house. And this chapter is done!

END OF CHAPTER

Question of the Chapter: Would you ship AnnabellexKin? Think of the Sam and Dakota relationship from Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Please review and if you like favorite and follow.

GOODBYE!

(ˇ_ˇ") ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ


	4. Principal Matthews

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I hope I didn't get you mad! I noticed I tend to go off topic when I write my fanfics so I'm trying not to. See I just went off topic! I was talking about not updating and now I'm talking about being off topic. I'm gonna shut up for a second read your reviews.

dragonsrule91 says: it could work it be like a Kontrina, but instead it's kin and an OC girl (sort of like Trina).

Me: Yeah the pairing does remind me of KonxTrina. But Trina likes Nick Mallory. And Annabelle's interested in another guy.

fanficlover2266 says: cute ship

Me: AWWWWW! Thanks! I just L-O-V-E AnnabellexKin.

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband

Corey's POV

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Stupid alarm clock. " Wake up, stupid." Trina says. " I have a stomachache." I lie. I just don't want Laney to see me after what happened. " Ugh whatever! It's not like I care. Go find the Pepto-Bismol." Trina says going back to her room. I smile when Trina walks away.

20 MINUTES LATER

" Corey! I'm leaving!" Trina yelled from upstairs. " Cool. I'll see you at 3:00." I say weakly from upstairs, trying to convince Trina I'm sick. " Oh yeah! I called Mrs. Kujira. She's coming in in 10 minutes so you're not all home aone." Trina says. " K. Bye." I reply.

11 minutes later

Mrs. Kujira finally came. Not in 10 but 11 minutes! I hate it when people don't keep their word! " Hey, Corey. How's your tummy?" she says putting her purse down on the couch. " It's much much better. " I say. " Nice nice nice! I brought some board games and arts and crafts and we can go shopping and have so much fun!" Mrs. Kujira says, excitedly. Oh brother.

Laney's POV

Today at the bus stop I didn't see Corey. " Where's Corey!?" I ask the twins. " We don't know." the twins say in unison. And today was supposed to be the day I apologized to him. " Guys this is really important!" I say. " We don't know!" they say again. This is going to be a long day.

When the bus came I sat next to Kin and Kon in a three-seat. Kon had the window seat, Kin was on the edge, and I was in the middle.

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPTHPPPPPPPPHT!

" Aw gross Kon!" I say holding my nose. Kin and Kon started laughing. " How come you yelled at Corey yesterday?" Kin asks me after laughing. I stay silent. " I just don't want to talk about it." I finally say. " It's weird because well Corey umm li-" Kon starts. " Dude shut it!" Kin says gritting his teeth. Oh brother.

Corey's POV

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

" Look at these high heels!" Mrs. Kujira squeals IN MY EAR, pointing to a magazine. " Ummm I'm a boy." I say back to her. She blinks. She starts feeling my hair and touching it. " You know the type who is into Yugi-OH! cards and baseball cards and toy cars?" I say. She blinks again. " But your hair it's so long and blue and FASCINATING." she says. " Mrs. Kujira I'm a boy." I say. " Oh. Well that means no magazine." she says sadly. " How long till Trina gets back?" I ask. " 5 or 6 hours." she replies. I groan. (A/N: I am sorry to offend any boy who is into magazines. I don't see anything wrong with that. But usually boys at Corey's age think it's " girly " and I'm writing at a 10 year old's perspective.) " Aww is your tummy giving you pain. I nod my head. " Yes and I have a headache!" I cry out. The headache pat wasn't a lie.

I can't believe all these years I've played with Kin and Kon she thought I was a girl!

Ryan's POV

I got into school to see Laney walking in. " Hey Laney. Did you see Corey?" I walk up to her and ask. " Now that's the problem. I haven't." she groan. Yup, she likes him. " I just wanted to say sorry! Who knows? Maybe he even stayed home because of me!" she cries out loud. " It's ok Laney. I'm sure he loves you." I say. " Loves! Really Ryan? If you use that word to describe friends you are a loser. You mean he still " likes " me. " Like " isn't even the word to describe " FRIENDS!" she shouts. " Woah. Sorry don't yell at me, TOO." I say backing away. " Oh shut up!" Laney says to me her face getting red. I smile at her walking away. Her face is still red.

I'm just glad I don't have to hide from Eddie anymore. I walk into him and he ignored me. " Maggot. " he mutters under his dog breath when he sees me. I dig in my pocket and grab a tic-tac and shove it in his hand. His face gets red, but not with embarrassment but with anger. He raises a finger. " YYYY-" he starts. " Edward Jonathan Bachelor! Is this what you're supposed to be doing now!" a voice yells in the hallway making everyone freeze and stop talking. " Um no. " Eddie says and runs off to class. " Oh thank you!" I say to the man and I walk up to him. He squats down to my height and puts his hand around my shoulder. " No problem. I am your school principal Mr. Matthews." he says. " Tell me what was this person bothering you about little one?" Mr. Matthews asks.

" I don't know he's a usual school bully of me Laney Penn and Corey Riffin." " Oh Rran Eddie is teasing them too?" he asks. " I'll deal with him now run off to class." he says. He walks away slowly as I hears is shoes tapping down the hall. (A/N: You know how teacher shoes have like a special sound and stand out from the other shoe sounds in the hallway? But principal shoes!) I laugh secretly. Little one?! Hahaha! Little one!? Whoooo!

END OF CHAPTER

Question of the Chapter: Y U NO REVIEW!? just kidding. The real question is: - sigh- What is your principal's name? You can answer the other question too.

But really why? I don't know if I already said this but I obviously don't own I did I wouldn't do fanfiction. O_O. I still really love writing. Sorry I'm taking to long to finish this chapter.

BYE!


	5. I don't know what to name this chapter

Hey guys! Here is your review. Notice how I said " is " instead of " are " and " review " instead of " REVIEWS "

color3grojband says: I still love it. and favorited it btw

Me: Thank you only reviewer! :D. And yes I noticed you favorited it. A favorite never goes unnoticed with me!

( I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND ) keep that in mind

Corey's POV

Today I'm getting ready to go back to school. It can't be that bad. Right? Right?! Oh yeah I forgot I was talking to myself.

I'm sure Laney was just having a bad day. I f I lost my lunch I'd be mad too. So anyways I'm getting ready to go to school. Before I leave I quickly look in the bathroom mirror. My hair isn't that long to mistaken me for a girl. Right? Right? Maybe it's time for a haircut. Yes? No? Maybe so? " Yes!" a voice says behind me, making me scream. ' It is time to get a haircut, now let's go!" Trina yells at me. " Calm down! It's hard work to have such beauty and keep it." I say to Trina, who grabs me. " We'll be late!" she yells at me. We go downstairs and have cereal and we're out the door. We walked to the bus stop.

I saw Laney, who was at the front of the line. She does the " get in front of me " hand gesture, which I ignore and got to the back of the line. When Trina got to the line, she immediately starts yelling at Mina, who looks terrified. Poor girl. Laney follows me to the back of the line. I can't walk away now. She'll know I want to avoid her. " Corey." she spoke slowly. " I'm sorry." I look at her. " For what? You know I'm not mad about you yelling at me." I say. " Oh thank you, Core!" Laney says hugging me making me blush.

Ryan's POV

As usual, I walk into school and see Laney. We talk and go to class. Today I asked her and Corey to sit next to me at lunch. Laney said sure and Corey's thinking about it. But it's really important, so he better say yes! " Laney! Wait up!" I call to Laney in the hallway. " What?" she asks. " Tell Corey you'll be sitting next to me at lunch and ask him to come!" I say. " But wh-?" " " Just do it! If you're gonna be there he's sure to be there. " But Corey probably wants to sit next to- " " JUST DO IT." I say. She sighs. She always sighs. She is just like Gwen from Total drama. " Fine you big baby." she says walking away. I smile at her.

Laney's POV

I'll be so lucky if Ryan didn't see me blush when he smiled at me. He smiles at me a lot, by the way. When I see Corey I say " I'm sitting next to Ryan, you should too, it's really important.". " Cool. I'll tell Kin and Kon to sit by themselves today." he replies. " Sounds good."

At lunchtime we sat next to Ryan and we spoke about someone that is bothering us a lot. Eddie. " So I recently found our Principal Matthews." Ryan speaks, trying to sound mature. " He saved me from Eddie! Eddie was probably about to give me the wedgie he promised me weeks ago." . " I told him that he was bothering you 2 and I and he'll deal with it soon.". " He's really tall and he wears glasses and he's so nice!" he said. " Gosh does ever he stop talking?" I mutter under my breath. And the-!." " I think we get the point."I finally say. " Guys, do I really look like a girl?!" Corey says. I just look at him and do the " kind of" hand signal. " NO! Sorry guys I gotta use the bathroom.." he says walking toward the bathroom. I can't believe that actually got to him. I just stare at Ryan the whole time. " Umm Laney is there something on my face?" Ryan finally says. " Oh ye-. Um I mean no!" I say nervously. " Uhh are you feeling okay?" Ryan asks. I glare at him.. " Whatever." he says. I roll my eyes." Gosh do you have to be so annoying?" I say. " I just do it to mess with you." he says laughing. I throw a knife at his eye.(A/N: I wish. But let's keep it Rated T.) Scratch the whole knife part. I throw a plastic spoon at him? (A/N: Yeah that's more appropriate.) Ryan catches the spoon, and hands it back to me. " You dropped something." he says. Uggh! I can't believe I was staring at this this ugh!

Corey's POV

OMG OMG OMG! IS MY HAIR REALLY THAT LONG!? I start looking in the mirror and feeling my hair. It was longish and smoothish. Maybe Trina is right it is time for a haircut

. Maybe Mrs. Kujira is losing her eyesight. Maybe Laney was just joking. In the mirror my hair suddenly grows up to my back. I shriek and close my eyes. When I open them my hair is where it was. Phew! I'm just seeing things. I walk out of the bathroom. Then, someone carries me by the shirt. It wasn't Eddie. It wasn't Trina or Mina. I actually don't know who it was. " Yo Eddie, is this the one?" The tall boy says pointing to me. " It's one of them. The other is a redheaded girl and another boy with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. " I obviously now their talking about Laney and Ryan. " No you're not gonna bother them no more! They're my friends." I say, trying to get out of this boy's hand. " Or I'll get Principal Matthews!" " What's he going to do suspend me? I don't care if he expels me." Eddie says. " Let's go. We need to find redhead and the other guy." Eddie says to the tall boy. " You're not even gonna do anything." I say. " Watch me." Eddie says, as the boy drops me and they walk away. That really hurt. I gotta run! Lunch is almost over! " When I get there I sit back with Ryan and Laney. " Guys! Guess what?" " What? " they reply in unison. " Eddie was there when I got out the bathroom. But this time he was with someone else who grabbed me by the shirt, and had the nerve to drop me! And you guys better hide. They said you're next!" " Cool." they say in unison. Cool? " Guys seriously." I say. " Yeah Core we know Eddie wants to target us and he probably has friends who will help him." Laney says. I sighed. They never took me seriously.

Nobody's POV

Yeah the chapter's over. So you can just like go now. No just kidding! I need to say the question of the chapter.

END OF CHAPTER

Question of the Chapter: Should I do a special Christmas chapter? Either message me or put it in the reviews.


	6. Christmas Time!

Hey guys! Guess what? CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Yes. The time has come. Well anyways here are your reviews and I'll make it quick so we can get on with this chapter! RigbyRacoon1231 said: Yes you should!

Me: Well, I'm doing it! I'm making a Christmas special! Whoooo hooooo! Nice name by the way.

WeirdCutieQueen: haha poor Corey.

Me: Yeah. Corey's life will probably suck for a while.

Grojband luvr said: Yes do it!

Me: YEAH HIGH FIVE! - High Fives -

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND. You guys should know this by now -_-. Just kiddin.

Laney's POV

Yayyyy! I'm so happy!

Reasons I Should Be Happy:

1. It's Christmas Eve!

2. Tomorrow's Christmas!

3. Kin, Kon, Corey and Ryan are sleeping over until Christmas evening with their families! I know it sounds weird to have a sleepovers with a boy as a girl, but their my buddies!

4. Well, Its better to see me happy than mad.

I jot this all down in my diary, and sigh smiling. It's 1:00 and I'm at home. They're supposed to come at 1:30.

29 minutes later

* Doorbell Rings *

Oh look they're a minute early! I better go take this. I run downstairs and open the door. Corey's the first one here unsurprisingly.

Corey's POV

Laney swings the door open. She's wearing a green sweater dress with a christmas tree on it. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. Her hair looks shiny. " Come in. Adventure time is on." Laney says. " Cool. I brought snacks." I say, stepping in. " Kin and Kon should be coming. And Ryan." My smile vanishes as she says the word Ryan. For some reason I always despised Ryan. " That's nice." I say glumly " Where should I put this bag of snacks?" I ask. " Right on the dining table." Laney says. Her mom comes downstairs. " Hey, Pat." I say to Laney's mom, Patricia Penn. We're cool so I call her Pat. " Corey! Hi!" she exclaims, giving me a high five. " Merry Christmas Eve!" " You too."

5 minutes later

Ryan was second to come. I sighed. Ryan also came with food and sweets. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Laney's hair is longer in 5th grade, but soon cuts it. It's in a ponytail now. ^.^) Kin and Kon came last also with sweets and drinks and foods.

5 more minutes later

" Lunch is served! We have turkey and cheese sandwiches and carrot sticks." shouts Laney's mom and everyone rushes to the table. " We also have apple slices, peach cups, celery sticks, and cut up pineapple cups if you don't like carrots. We're have CapriSun, Kool-aid, Sunny D, Hi-C, Or Yoohoo chocolate milk for drinks. No Christmas foods until tomorrow." I quickly take a sandwich Hi-C and a cup of apple slices start eating. While everyone is eating, Ryan just stands there. Finally, he says " I'm a vegetarian.". Everybody gasps. Kon nearly chokes. " Oh. Um I should've been more considerate of my guests." Laney's mom says. " Erm I have some PB&J. Is that ok?" " Yea." Ryan says.

Laney's POV

By the time we finished lunch, it was 2:00. This day is going so slow isn't it? " Game time! Board games and card games, and more!" mom exclaims " Let me go get some games!". " Yay!" everyone shouts, except me. I just want to watch movies and have our sleepover. Soon, mom comes down with games like Don't Break The Ice, Candyland, Operation, Guess Who?, Uno. All games I got bored of 4 day after I got them. " Yes!" and " Sweet!" filled the room, as mom passed out games. " Hey Laney. Wanna play Guess Who?" Ryan says to me. Corey quickly looks back, cheeks red with obvious anger. "No thanks." I say. Corey gave a faint smile, but quickly turned around to continue playing Operation with Kin and Kon. I wonder what that was all about. (A/N: In this fanfiction, Laney's the oblivious one :P.)

Ryan's POV

Right now it's 5:00 right now at Laney's house and dinnertime is almost here. I just hope that there is no meat in it. The reason I don't eat meat is because I think it's wrong to eat animals. Animals are my friends. Kinda.

1 hour later

" Dinner time!" Laney's mom shouts, placing plates on the dining table. Everyone rushes to the table. Laney frowns. " Mom you're gonna make us all have vegetarian food? At least a pinch of meat would be nice." " Laney you have to respect our guests, and you'll love them. Vegetable sushi rolls." Laney's mom says. " MOM I HATE SUSHI!" Laney says loudly, but not yelling. " Calm down. You haven't even tried THIS sushi." her mom says. " Mom, if Ryan's vegetarian what will we have for Christmas. I wanted turkey." Laney says. " I'll just have to search up a Vegetarian Christmas Dinner." her mom says. Laney groaned and sank in her chair. " For dessert, we have sweet potato pie." Her mom says. For dinner we had, vegetable sushi-Laney actually asked for seconds-, salad-Laney also asked for seconds for salad and Italian dressing, but I don't blame her, Italian dressing is good- and pie. Yum! But I never really eat sushil. I only ever have sushi for dinner when we go to YO! Sushi. Yum.

BEDTIME!

Laney's POV

YAY! Everybody knows that in a sleepover " bedtime " is just time to tell jokes, play games, watch movies, and eat popcorn. " I hope everybody has their sleeping bags, or I have extra." mom says. It was no problem, nobody forgot to bring a sleeping bag, pajamas, a toothbrush, and anything they need. " You guys can sleep in the living room if you want." " Alright, mom." I say and mom wishes us a good night and goes upstairs. She comes back with a handful of movies. " You guys can watch these movies." she gives the movies to me and I read the titles out loud, " Ponies can ride rainbows, too? Happiness and Flowers? Fluffy Friendship? What kind of movies are these?" say and everyone starts snickering. " What you expect me to give you bloody, gory movies, with curse words in it?" mom asks me. I pause for a few seconds, " Well...yeah kind of." I say. " You're crazy, Laney. Good night." mom says and walks upstairs.

Corey's POV

" I knew that would happen, so….." Laney says getting up and grabs a box of from the closet in her living room. " Voila! All-time horror movie favorites!" she kicks the box towards us. " Pick one, I haven't seen any of em." she says and everybody looks into the box. " Why don't we watch this one," Kin says picking up one. It shows a picture of a knife with blood on it, on a plain white table. " It's Not Blood it's Ketchup?" I ask. " I don't know." I say. " Yeah I rather play 'Would You Rather?" Kon says. " I think it's a better pick than 'Fluffy Friendship'. And pleeease?" Kon and I both sigh and say " Fine."

5 minutes into the movie

5 minutes into the movie and Laney's already scared, moving closer to me slowly. Ryan looks at me with envy. I give a smile.

10 minutes into the movie

Laney's covering her eyes now. Closest to me as she can get.

20 minutes into the movie

20 minutes into the movie Laney's in her sleeping bag, only taking peeks when she feels it's safe.

" Come on, Lanes. You're the one who wanted to watch the movie in the first place."

" * Sniff sniff * I just don't like it anymore . * sniff * Yeah it's bad acting. * sniff sniff sniff sniff *"

" Lanes, are you crying?"

" No. I just have a stuffy nose. * Sniff *

" Uh um ok. "

45 minutes into the movie ( 1hr left)

Laney won't even take peeks, she grabs me, pulling me back. " What's wrong, Lanes?"I ask. " I-I really am scared." " It's ok, you don't have to watch it and you can got to bed." " I can't sleep Core." " Then just wait till the movie is over."

MOVIE'S OVER!

Laney's POV

* shudder * " Let's to bed, now." I say, my voice shaking. " Are you kidding? We're watching another movie!" Kin exclaims. " I rather watch Fluffy Friendship. Just no more horror movies." I say. " It's all I ask". " Laney, are you scared? "

" Huh?"

" Well, are you?"

" Huh?"

"Huh?"

" Huh?"

Everybody asks, except Corey. " Guys, leave her alone. She just is interested in other genres like Comedy." Corey says. " We smile at each other. He shakes his head quickly, as if to snap out of something. " Or we could just go to be. Make Christmas come a lot faster." I say." Great idea, Lanes."

Everybody goes to sleep. But I didn't sleep that night.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!

It's early morning and everyone wakes up groggy. We all popped our heads out of our sleeping bags and looked at each other. We all smiled when we realized….

IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

" Mom's asleep!" I whisper. We all carefully tiptoe upstairs. I open the door slowly ,and close the door when everyone comes in. We carefully climb onto each side of the bed. On each side of mom and scream, " HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" " Ugg! Do you guys ever brush your teeth?" Mom says and we all start giggling. We all brush our teeth. Kin and Kon's parents come and so does Ryan's parents.

Corey's POV

A solitary tear drops from my left eye. Just knowing that one of my parents-or both- would just make cry tears of joy. Every second I expect one of my parents to burst through the door saying, " Surprise! I'm not dead! I was adultnapped. I missed you!" Another tear. Another tear. More tears come and I can't stop them. I wipe my eyes before anybody sees. Too late. Ryan puts his hand on my shoulder. " It's ok, sometimes I miss my grandparents." he says. What the heck? How does he even know this stuff? And I know Laney wouldn't tell something so personal. " I google you, Corey Riffin." he says. I quickly brush his hand off my shoulder, and walk away. Freak.

BREAKFAST AND LUNCH!

Kon's POV

Thank god. Ms. Penn has been making us eat vegetables all day. I swear if I see another vegetable….

After breakfast and lunch, like a while after breakfast and lunch Ms. Penn gives us hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. " Ok guys, we call it hot chocolate for a reason. Be careful. It's hot." she says. " Can we have marshmallows?" I ask. " Vegetarian marshmallows?" she asks. " Ugg! No thank you." I say sipping my hot chocolate. " Mom, can we open presents?" Laney asks. " It's a Penn family tradition we open presents after dinner." Ms. Penn says.

AFTER VEGETARIAN STYLE CHRISTMAS DINNER

No One's POV

Kon threw up.

Laney's POV

Every Christmas the twins and Corey bring presents for everyone there. I got amazing presents.

END OF CHAPTER ( FINALLY )

So to see what everybody got P.M me.

Question of the Chapter: What do you think you'll get for Christmas?


	7. OC Contest!

OC CONTEST!

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND

I have a contest going on for Grojband In MiddleSchool. You make an oc and I pick one. Here are the rules

_1. The OC has to be a girl ( you'll see why )_

_2. She must be in 5th grade ( 10-11 years old )_

_3. Leave your OCS in the private messages._

_4. Have fun!_

**OC FORM:**

****

Name_

**Age_**

**Appearance_**

**Personality_**

**History_.**


End file.
